


The Fall of Rey

by the_squishington



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_squishington/pseuds/the_squishington
Summary: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers.The fate of Rey and Kylo Ren could have ended a lot differently.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. The Ruins on Endor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying I was unhappy with how TRoS went, but I'm going to explore another option. 
> 
> Chapter 1 - 1677 words

The dark robe figure hissed as the red lightsaber swung down towards the huddled figure. Rey's frightened eyes looked up at her dark doppelganger, the blue lightsaber flashing up to block the furious attack. 

"Give in!" the dark reflection hissed, swinging down at the last jedi. She scrambled away, avoiding the red blade. At the last second, the force pushed her blade up, and the blades hissed and crackled as they hit together. Sweat ran down her face as she tried to escape, dodging as the double blade swung in a graceful arc. Furrowing her brow she scrambled to her feet, the blue blade humming in her hand. She reached into the force, and felt her body jolt forward. Their movements clashed in perfect unison, sweeping, and whirling around each other. The dark reflection reached up, and kicked Rey in the chest, falling back through the door, sliding on the ground the sith wayfinder tumbling from her hand. It rolled until it hit a dark boot. Rey turned over onto her hands and knees, and looked at the wayfinder, her eyes traveling up. The fear drained from her, the anger and frustration welling up inside her chest. He stood there, looking down at her, his hair swept back away from his face. She pulled herself up to her feet. The hilt of her lightsaber had rolled away, and she steeled herself. Kylo Ren reached down to pick up the wayfinder, and looked from the blinking tracker to the scavenger.

"That's mine," she breathed, the echo of Kylo Ren's own demand for the lightsaber. He turned it over in his hand, looking over it. The red light shone within, plotting the course to Exogal forever. 

"You're not going to Exogal without me," he replied, crushing the wayfinder in his grip. Rey felt the rage course through her, and screamed. Her hand reached out in the air, the force calling the hilt of the lightsaber to her hand. It ignited as she rushed towards him. He had stolen her destiny from her, to reach the emperor and destroy him. She wouldn't be beholden to his whims, and she wouldn't let him control and manipulate her. He dodged her first swing, not even reaching for his own weapon. Rey swung again, and he dodged again. She let out a scream of frustration, her blade flashing wildly, until finally he ignited his own weapon. He dodged away, and jumped back down the ruins of the Death Star. She pursued, jumping after him. His black cloak swirled behind him, the seawater splashing up over the ruins. There were voices, she could hear her friends shouting after her. Finn appeared over a crest, and she looked over her shoulder at him. Kylo Ren was in front of her, and she didn't have time to call back to him.

"Rey!" the resistance fighter called, as she followed after Ren. There was a smirk playing around his lips as they fought. His red lightsaber lit up his face as she pressed him, the rage fueling her attacks. She was in a wild frenzy, and Kylo was calmly parrying away her blows. In the distance Finn started to scramble down the ruins, Jannah and Poe close behind. A giant wave swelled close by, and crashed against the ruins.

"We can't go after them," Poe yelled over the storm, grabbing Finn's arm. Finn looked back, and shook his head.

"She's my best friend," he called back, "I'm not going to make her fight alone!" The former stormtrooper ran forward, sliding on the slick metal ground. Rey jumped in the air, traversing an impossible gap, as a wave, twice the size of the top of the ruin crashed over the perilous walkways. Finn was swept to the side, carried with the rush of water. Poe reached out, grabbing the railing with one hand, reaching for Finn with the other. Their hands caught, and Poe screamed bringing Finn in close to brace them against the wave. Finn clung to him, and opened his eyes as the wave subsided. 

"Thanks," he breathed, looking up at the pilot. Poe swallowed, and pulled them both up to stand. 

"Yeah," he replied, as they separated. Both of them looked towards where Rey and Ren had disappeared. In the distance they could see the blades gleaming, but they were too far to see the bodies winding in between the waves, or hear the snap-hiss of the lightsabers crashing together. 

"You don't understand!" Rey screamed, bearing down on Kylo Ren, she was tiring, her attacks still wild, but no where near as ferocious.

"I'll take you to Exogal," he called back over the crash of water, "You'll come with me." 

"I. Don't. Want. You!" she growling, punctuating each word with a swing of her lightsaber. She stumbled back, feeling the exhaustion catching up with her. The sleepless night, the dreams of the dark Rey. There was a shadow behind Ren, her pale hand reaching up his shoulder, and her own face, twisted by the dark side beside his large form. She smiled devilishly, coming around in front of Kylo Ren. Jealousy twisted up her gut as she watched her dark doppelganger step in front of him, blocking him from her. 

The vision seemed to flicker as a voice called out. Kylo Ren turned, hearing the call. Dark Rey looked too, following Ren's gaze into the ether. The voice drifted across the stars, across the universe to him. He knew the voice, his mother's voice. Whispering his true name, just as she had when he was a child, lulling him to sleep. 

_They're both distracted,_ Rey thought. Watching. And she thrust the blade into the side, piercing her dark form. Then it hit her, the wave of emotion through the force. Leia was there, reaching to hold up her son, and there was the lightsaber, buried in his side. The dark Rey was gone, and Rey looked up at Ren still impaled on the blue blade. The pain of losing Leia washed over her, tears mingling with the salt water on her face. She pulled back, dropping the hilt as the lightsaber turned off. Kylo Ren looked down at her, and then slumped back. He slid down until she was looming over him.

"I wanted to take your hand," she sobbed, looking down at him, "Ben's hand." Pain was etched on his face, but not the furious anger she had seen before. Was this the end of Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order? Rey reached for him, but then pulled back. She ran, jumping across the expanse back towards the ruins. Ren groaned, and looked at his side. It reminded him of the bowcaster shot, and he released a breath he hadn't realized hew as holding. With a fist, he punched the side, reaching into the force to help him stand. Bolstered, he rose, and dragged himself back to the edge of the ruins. Rey was gone, and he leaned over the side, looking down into the waves. He could have fallen, and let himself be taken down into the depths, and he closed his eyes, reaching for his mother. She was still there, lingering in the force.

"Get up, Ben Solo," her calm voice said, "Get up." The waves grew louder in his ears, and he closed his eyes listening. But, waves? It wasn't all waves crashing against the metal ruins. Was that an engine? There was a crash of footsteps behind him, and he turned to see who had joined him. Through the spray of wind and water, he felt a sneer on his lips. The traitor, and the pilot. 

"Where's Rey?" demanded the former stormtrooper. Kylo Ren shook his head, and pushed himself to standing. Poe had a blaster trained on him.

"Stay down," he ordered, but Ren pushed off the railing to stand. The hilt of his lightsaber was on the ground nearby. He could feel the force coursing through him, keeping him alive, keeping him standing. He could tug at it, snatch the blade and cut them both down. Then he could go after Rey.

"She's gone," he replied, his voice cold. 

"Gone where?" asked Finn. Kylo Ren focused in on his face, the anger was gone, replaced with genuine worry for his friend.

"Exogal," Ren replied. 

"Fine," Poe said, and he pointed the blaster at the sith's face.

"You'll never get there," Ren cut in, before he could get the shot off, "I destroyed the last wayfinder, and the other one is on my ship." A reach into the force, and he could almost hear her powering up the Tie Whisperer, the scream of the engine as it took off into the atmosphere. "But Rey has it," he finished. 

"We'll find a way," Poe said, readying his weapon. Finn reached out and touched his companions arm, and Poe looked at him.

"Do you know the way?" Finn asked, looking back down. Kylo Ren nodded, and Finn gave a side glance to Poe. Reluctantly, he flicked an adjuster on his blaster, and pulled the trigger. A halo of blue light emitted from the weapon, and Kylo Ren went limp. 

"Let's go," Poe said, reaching to pull Kylo Ren over his shoulder. "Kriff, he's heavy," he gasped, falling backwards. Finn reached out to hoist up the other shoulder, and the trio fell sideways again. 

"Oh no," Finn groaned, as the pair was unable to lift the limp form of the Supreme Leader. 

"On three," Poe said, re-positioning himself. Jannah, standing on the descended landing ramp, watched as they attempted to coordinate a lift of the body, failed, and fell back down. 

"Nerf herders," she breathed, watching until the fourth attempt to see them lift and come over to the landing ramp. They swayed back and forth with the storm, and she was grateful to have a tether around her body to keep her attached to the ship. "If he wasn't dead before that, he will be after that," she groaned, helping them heave the body up into the Millennium Falcon. 


	2. A Brush with the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren deals with a family matter, Rey on Exogal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of parts of The Rise of Skywalker that I liked. This is just for fun and fluff since I know a lot of the Reylos out there are hurting.

The blaze of elongated stars stretched out on both sides of the Tie Whisperer. The engine didn’t scream in hyperspace, and Rey looked out the viewports as she held the controls. She understood now why Kylo Ren had picked such a spacecraft. It was faster and more maneuverable than an x-wing, and without shields, she had to be completely in tune with the force and the controls to pilot of the craft. She exhaled and looked at the wayfinder that was still interfaced with the ship’s computer. Dropping out of hyperspace, she felt the controls shudder as she began to plot the course that Kylo had left for her. Tears were still streaming down her face as the fighter dodged gravity wells, the spark of energy through a cloud of red space dust. She was in a trance almost, feeling her way with the ship and the force at the same time.

“Rey,” said a cold dark voice in her mind. It wasn’t her own voice, but the call of someone darker. “Rey,” it called again. Dropping out into the atmosphere she saw the looming fleet of Star Destroyers. They were all lined up, ready to leave Exogal. The Whisperer shot down between, unseen, or ignored. She landed and knew where to go. Her footsteps took her into the temple, following the call of that voice. Was it her father’s voice? Was that what she remembered? The platform drifted down bringing her lower into the temple’s labyrinth-like passages. She could see the attendants, the half-formed and misshapen bodies of Snoke. Her skin crawled, as she looked at him, remembering how he had raked through her mind. She sneered, and continued on. The chamber was open, but she could see shifting bodies in the stands, rows and rows of hidden faces under hoods. Where they more clones? More of the servants? But then she stopped as a figure descended from the ceiling, his body attached to a long arm. She could see the fluids being pumped into his form, keeping his life force tethered to the broken body.

“At last you have come to me, Rey,” the broken voice of Palpatine called, “At last you have come.”

“I’m here to end you,” she cried back.

“You’re not here to end me,” he replied, the body drifting closer to her. “You’re here to ascend.” She reached out with the force, the lightning at her fingertips. It shot out and crackled across his pasty skin. But the emperor just laughed, his cold voice ringing through the chamber. The audience rustled, chanting in unison.

“Rey, Rey, Rey.”

Confused she let the lightning go, watching as he seemed to absorb it. He reached out his own hand, and lightning flashed, hitting Rey in the chest. She screamed, the lightning taking over her body. She screamed and screamed, her anguish tossed into the force.

***

Finn and Poe sat in the cockpit with Jannah, the limp form of Kylo Ren on a seat further away in the ship. They had put in him manacles but had no idea if that would hold the sith.

“What are we going to do with him when he wakes up?” Jannah asked, the ship drifting back and forth as they moved through hyperspace.

“Once we are back on base,” Poe replied, “He’ll give us the coordinates, he’ll wait until we save Rey, and then stand trial for what he’s done.” The Falcon shuddered as it came out of hyperspace. A ship was waiting, and a familiar voice came over the comm.

“Finn? Poe?” it said, and Finn smiled at the sound of Rose’s voice.

“We’re here, Rose,” Finn replied. There was a rustle from the other room where Kylo Ren was laying and both Finn and Poe looked toward the door. Heavy breathing, but the Sith Lord had not yet awoken from the stunning blast.

“You need to get down here,” she said quickly, pausing to look at both of them.

“We can’t come down to the planet,” Poe said, turning back to the console, “You’re going to have to come aboard.” There was a gentle bump, and Rose entered the Falcon. Her eyes dragged over Jannah, and then looked at Finn. There was a shadow of jealousy, but Finn gave her a head shake.

“Jannah is part of a stormtrooper rebellion, her whole battalion lay down their weapons and escaped the First Order,” he said softly. “Because they heard about the traitor FN-2187.” A smile crossed his face, and Jannah reached out a hand to shake Rose’s. 

“Jannah,” she said, “Finn is an inspiration to us all.” Rose smiled, and nodded, looking between the three. Then her face fell.

“What’s happend?” Finn asked.

“It’s,” she paused, “The General.”

“What about the General?” asked a deep voice from behind Poe. The four whipped around to face the towering form of Kylo Ren. Blasters were drawn, and there was a crackle from the stun baton that Rose gripped in her hands.

“It’s kriffing Kylo Ren!” she cried, “Why the kriff is he on the Falcon?!” There was fear in her eyes as she gazed up at him, but Poe pointed the blaster in his face.

“Sit down,” he ordered.

“What happened with the General?” Kylo repeated, looking at Rose. There was a gentle push in the force and she opened her mouth. 

“She collapsed,” the words rushed out of her mouth, “Unresponsive, no idea if she’s going to make it.” Poe’s neck cracked as he whipped around to look at Rose.

“Don’t tell him anything,” Poe hissed.

“I didn’t mean to!” Rose apologized, looking from Poe to Kylo, and back to Poe. The pilot turned back to Ren, who didn’t move as the blaster was put back in his face.

“None of that funny business,” he growled, “That’s enough of that.”

“I’ve seen enough of your mind,” the sith replied, his voice low and dangerous. 

“Both of you,” Finn cut in, pointing at Kylo Ren, “You stop trying to mind trick us, and you,” he pointed at Poe, “Stop putting your blaster in the face of our only way to Rey.”

“What happened to Rey?” Rose asked. A silence passed between all of them, and she looked at Ren. “Did you kill her?” she asked, looking at Kylo. Tears were in her eyes, the words carefully, and deliberate. Kylo Ren shook his head, and looked to the ground. 

“Let’s get to the surface,” Finn said, “We have to make a plan to save her.” The Falcon glided down to the planet’s surface, and a new set of manacles were placed on Kylo Ren’s wrists. Once planetside, the group exited the Falcon, met by Lt. Connix and Snap Wexley. 

“Is that?” asked Connix, looking over Poe’s shoulder at Kylo Ren.

“Yes,” the pilot replied, “Take him to a holding cell.” 

“That’s not going to keep him in,” Snap said.

“I have a feeling he’ll stay,” Finn piped up, before Poe could say anything. Poe gave him a “a feeling?” sort of glare, and the former stormtrooper shrugged. 

“Well,” Connix said, “Since the General is out for a little, the fleet is yours.” Poe looked down at the blonde woman, who had fought and flown by his side. “General Dameron,” she said, “I’ll rally the other wing leaders, and we will wait for your orders.” Dameron turned away, looking at Ren, who was quietly surveying the lush greenery of the planet. His face was blank, not contorted in rage, just observing. He departed with Connix and Wexley, leaving Finn and Rose with Kylo Ren.

“Come on,” Finn said, turning to lead towards the detention area.

“You’ll take me to the General,” the low voice said.

“I will take you to the General,” Rose replied, suddenly turning from the initial direction and towards where Leia had been placed. Finn turned and stepped in front of them, an angry finger up at Kylo.

“I don’t have to lock you up,” he said, furiously, “I will shoot you, and it’ll be an accident.” The Sith raised an eyebrow.

“The traitor,” he breathed, “I see now why Rey clung to you.” 

“Don’t say her name,” Finn hissed.

“The General is my mother,” Ren hissed back, his placid mask breaking to reveal is true feelings. Rose shook her head, and struck Kylo with the stunning baton. He crunched, and fell to his knees, but didn’t go completely numb. Finn looked at her, and she looked at the baton, to the huddled sith, back to Finn and back to the baton.

“He’s going to kill me first,” she whimpered.

“Take me to the General,” Kylo Ren huffed, looking up at Finn. “She’s all the family I have left.” Finn bounced on the balls of his feet for a second and then looked around. 

“Fine,” he hissed, dragging Kylo back to a standing position, and marching him into the jungle. 

The former princess of Alderaan was laying face up on the cot. Her eyes were closed, the whirring of instruments keeping careful notes on her status. Kylo Ren stood at her head, looking at her peaceful face. He knelt, putting his head on her shoulder. Tears flowed from his eyes, his body shaking with sobs. Finn who had been looking on intensely felt Rose at his arm. She pulled him away, turning away from the sith.

“Don’t leave me yet,” Kylo Ren sobbed, reaching to touch his mother’s hand. It didn’t squeeze back, and he stays there, waiting for the tears to end. The ambient sound of the jungle seemed to quiet then, rushing into nothingness. His dark eyes focused on the form that had joined him, on the other side of his mother’s body. She was no longer wearing the long white flowing robes, and her face was hard. Rey stood there, looking at his white face that was splotchy with tears.

“Tears of the Sith,” she sneered, “I never thought I’d see this.” Kylo Ren straightened, looking over this vision of Rey. Black robes, a long cape, it clung to her like shadows. She walked around the table to him.

“Is Exogal everything you could have hoped for?” he asked, looking down at her.

“Everything and more,” she replied, her eyes dark. Something was wrong, this couldn’t be Rey. This didn’t feel right. “Now you could come join me,” she said softly, walking toward him. Her pale hand touched his shoulder, and her face warped. It was no longer the beautiful scavenger, but the scarred face of Palpatine on her body. Kylo Ren jerked away.

“What have you done to her?” he demanded. She leaned in to his ear and he felt his stomach turn over. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” she breathed, her voice dissonant with the gravelly tones of the fallen emperor, “A dark queen to sit at your side?” 

“Not like this,” Kylo Ren replied, turning away from her.

“I’m waiting for you on Exogal,” she called, her tone playful and coy. The sound rushed back, and Kylo was standing, sweating. Finn was in the rock archway, looking at where Rey had disappeared. Without a struggle, Kylo Ren allowed Finn to take him to a detention cell.


	3. The Path to Exogal

Rey dropped to her hands and knees, her heart beat loud in her ears. She touched the ground with her fingertips and stretched out her consciousness. Blood dripped from the cut on her face, and she reached up to wipe it away. She pushed back up to standing, facing the ring of fighters all around her. The Knights of Ren, dark armor and a unique mask on each of them. Rey reached in the force for her lightsaber, calling it to her. A snap-hiss and it was awake again, and she brought it up to block a downward slash. 

“Let go!” called the Emperor from his large contraption, drifting back and forth watching Rey fight against her foes. She whirled around, darting between the strikes, bringing up the blade to drive them back. Relentless they danced around each other, sweat dripping down Rey’s face as she fought. A saber slipped her defenses and caught her in the side. Warm blood soaked her white robes, staining them red. She cried out, and slashed wide, missing the attacker. “Let your rage guide you,” the Emperor growled, hovering closer, “Strike them down, absorb their power!” Rey let out a scream and turned to fling her lightsaber at the Emperor, it spun, the distinct whooshing noise as it went around the floating decrepit body. As she reached out to grab the hilt, another stun baton hit her in the knee and she fell. The Knights all backed up in sync as force lighting jumped from the Emperor to her. She screamed, feeling like her skin was on fire. Lightyears away, her screams were heard.

“Rey!”

Kylo Ren jerked from his meditation, feeling the crackle of lightning on his own skin as he came to consciousness. He looked up to see Poe looking at him through the bars of the cage. He relaxed, and turned, leaning away from the pilot. There was unspoken hatred between them, and Kylo reached in the force to gently touch the surface thoughts. 

“Stop that,” Poe said, jerking, “Stay out of my head.”

“Did you come here to taunt me?” Kylo Ren hissed. “I’m only here because I’m allowing you to keep me captive.” 

“I’ll make sure you face a full Republic tribunal,” the new General of the Resistance growled, “But I need you to get us to the Final Order so we can end this.” 

“You need me,” Ren murmured, folding his legs up beneath him. A whir nearby drew the sith’s gaze, and BB-8 came into view. “The droid,” he said softly, frowning. Both of them had escaped him on Jakku. BB-8 gave a worried whistle and nudged Poe.

“I know, buddy,” the pilot said, reaching down to give a scratch around the antenna. The sphere droid seemed to focus in on Kylo Ren. He had shed the outer layer of his robes and the cape, leaving him in an oversized sweater. 

“You won’t just need me to get to Exogal,” Ren said, “The Emperor is more powerful than you can imagine. You’ll need my help to defeat him.” Poe glared at the Sith, not sure what to say. “I need my lightsaber,” he said softly. 

“No way,” Poe shot back. Kylo bit back the words laced with the force, ‘you will bring me my weapon.’ He sighed and sat back. Kylo’s eyes narrowed.

“You don’t have it.” 

Poe felt the blood drain from his face, and he shook his head. The sith sighed and cracked his neck. 

“Kriff.”

“General?” a woman’s voice said. Poe turned away.

“I’ll come collect you when it’s time to go,” he said, and walked off with Lt. Connix. The General didn’t spare a look back for Ren, only towards their destiny. The group gathered around the holo display was a motley group. An old jedi archivist, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Connix, Snap, and dozens more. Finn and Rose stood off to the side, Finn’s arm around the short engineer. 

“Here’s what we know,” Poe called to the group, “The Final Order is on Exogal. We have an Order captive who will take us there. There aren’t enough of us to take them all down, but Finn will lead the Storm Riders with Jannah and Rose to take down their signal tower which allows them to leave the planet. We take that down, their fleet is grounded. Lando and Chewie will take the Falcon to drum up whoever is still out there on our side and bring them along.” He looked at each person in the eyes, instilling them with confidence. “Let’s go!” The entire Resistance sprung into motion, pilots heading for their ships, and Poe felt a tug on his arm.

“What about Rey?” Finn asked. Poe nodded.

“Once you have the tower down, you go after her,” he said, “You’ve got this.” Poe clapped the other man on the shoulder, but Finn reached out and took the front of his flight suit. Their lips met for a moment, before parting. Confused, Poe looked at Finn’s face.

“What about Rose?” he asked, stupidly.

“If we make it out of this alive, I’ll have that conversation,” Finn said, before turning and leaving. Ships hummed to life around the jungle, rising into the atmosphere. Kylo Ren was on the ship, still in manacles, mostly for show. Jannah and her band of renegade stormtroopers all stood at the ready, as Finn lead Kylo Ren to the cockpit.

“Take us up,” Finn said. Kylo Ren stood in a corner, watching the former stormtroopers begin to pilot their way. 

“I’ll need control of the ship,” he said softly to Finn. There was no pressure from the Force, and Finn looked up at him. “You’ve followed me before,” Ren stated, as Finn directed for one of Jannah’s crew to make room. Kylo sat, and let his ungloved hands trace over the controls. He felt the force then, and dropped beacons as they darted through the red mist. He could feel Rey in the force, distant, but pulling him towards Exogal. The cries of the crew as they dodged the lightning, gravity wells, exploding stars, breaking planets all faded away as he carried the ship to Exogal. There it was, before them, the fleet of star destroyers. Over twenty years' worth of experimentation, all gathered in one spot. 

“She’s here.”

Both voices said it, and Kylo and Finn looked at each other.

“I have to go to her,” Kylo Ren said. Finn shook his head.

“No,” he replied, “She’s my best friend.” Kylo Ren just looked at him, and then it clicked for Finn. “Oh,” he said softly. With a bustle of movement, Finn reached into his bag and took out two silver cylinders. He turned to Kylo Ren, and held them out. One was familiar, the blade that had been passed from Anakin Skywalker, to his son Luke, and had ended up in a chest on Takodana. The other was one he didn’t immediately recognize, but taking it he turned it over in his hands. He had seen his mother’s craftwork, and could feel the crystal inside singing her resonant tones in the force. Both called to him, and he felt a tear in his eye. He sniffed and looked at Finn.

“She left them to Rey,” Finn explained. Kylo Ren nodded, and took both and clipped them to his belt. Both of them rose, and turned to the crew.

“I need an escape pod,” said Finn. Jannah looked at him, confused.

“Where are you going?” she demanded.

“Not me,” he replied and pointed at Kylo Ren. “Him.” Jannah didn’t argue, and they put Kylo Ren into the tight compartment and blasted him down to the surface. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jannah asked, as the pod dodged laser fire and hit the surface. 

“No,” Finn said, looking back at her, “But it’s the best bet we’ve got.” 

***

“He’s here,” Rey breathed. She was kneeling in front of the throne, turned away from it. She had discarded her white robes, veiled in black gauze. It clung to her body, over the tight bodysuit she had found in the ruins. It had ripped, revealing her stomach, high collared to hide her neck. It was a dark reflection of her scavenged clothes from Jakku, and she kept her eyes closed, keeping herself in tune with the force. There he was coming close to her.

“Take him,” the gravelly voice of the Emperor called out. The Knights of Ren all moved at once, scuttling away into the darkness, becoming one with the darkness. “It’s almost time, my heir,” the Sith Lord called, looking down at Rey. 

“I’m ready,” she replied, looking towards her new master. 

***

Poe was in the middle of the dogfight, dodging tie fighters, swooping down beneath the closest Star Destroyer, and making a wide loop up. 

“Keep up the pressure!” he called over the comm, “Once they are grounded, unload on them.” There was a cry of agreement from the other wing leaders, and he heard a whistle from BB-8. “I know, I know!” he called back, turning them into a dive. The scream of tie fighters, and the blasting lasers, he was flowing with the battle now. 

“We’re landing,” came Finn’s voice over the comm. Poe nodded and swung around again dodging into the sky now. 

“Hit them hard, Finn!” Poe cried, cutting the engines and letting the x-wing begin to plummet back to the surface. Two tie fighters exploded in front of him as BB-8 fired up the engines again, just barely missing a blast from a Star Destroyer. “Come on, Finn,” he breathed, taking aim at the underbelly cannon. He opened up the lasers, seeing the mechanical beast crackle and begin to break apart. His whoop was drowned out by the explosions and he flew past, onto the next target.


	4. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Rey fallen to the Dark Side? Is this the end of Kylo Ren?

Footsteps echoed through the cavernous hallways, the churning of the cloning machines drowned out by boots on stone. Kylo Ren ran down, a blaster in his hand, dodging in the shadows towards where he knew the Emperor was waiting. A figure stepped out in front of him, brandishing a fierce axe. He knew this weapon, just as he knew the wielder. He broke into a run, aiming the blaster. He let loose a shot, and the Knight fell. A ripple in the force warned him of the enemy behind, his arm turned to aim, and without a backward glance the shot was off, and another body dropped. The energy was flowing through him, completely in tune with the force. Another turn, and he slid along the rocks, catching himself as he kept running. Footsteps were following him, and a masked figure jumped in front of him. The blaster came up, but before he could pull the trigger, a mechanical voice came through the modulator.

“Don’t make us hurt you, sir,” Knight said. Ren put down the blaster as three more figures stepped out of the shadows. His eyes darted from each masked face, his former companions, his former champions. Reluctantly he put up his hands, and allowed them to cuff him. 

_ In chains again,  _ he thought to himself as they marched him past the large glass cylinders, and he could see the face of Smoke again looking at him. They turned and the throne came into view. There was a buzzing, and Kylo Ren turned to glance around at the chamber. It wasn’t buzzing, it was the rustling of cloaks. As he turned he realized that they were in a theatre, and the throne was the stage. In the stands were the moving and rustling bodies, endless breathing, restless movement. A kick to the back of the knees sent Kylo Ren to his knees. From the ceiling, there was a clinking, and the grotesque arm with the body of the Emperor extended down. His eyes turned to see the throne, and the figure sitting straight and still. It was Rey, her hair pulled back into the three buns at the back of her head, draped in black, legs crossed.

“You’ve finally come back, Kylo Ren,” the Emperor cackled, “and you see, the new Empress of the Sith on the throne. Bow to Darth Vixmae.” Kylo Ren looked up at the Emperor, clenching his jaw. 

“Free him.”

Her voice was cold, and he felt the Knights immediately move behind him. The Emperor turned and looked to her.

“Don’t be foolish, my heir,” he purred, and she held up a hand.

“Free him,” she said again, “And bring me his weapons.” One of the Knights reached for the two sabers on his belt, and brought them forward to her. She didn't’ move to touch them, but they sat next to her on the arms of her throne. The manacles were released, falling with a clank to the ground. Kylo Ren dropped his gaze, unable to meet her cold eyes. The Emperor drew back and Rey leaned to one side. “Come here,” she ordered. There was no pressure in the force, just words. He pulled himself to standing and walked up the short stairs to her throne. He could feel the disgust and disturbance from the Emperor, but she was beyond his control in this moment. 

“Worship me.”

His head jerked up, looking at her in the face again. Her lips were slightly parted, gazing intently at him. It was still cold, and he could almost smell the reek of the dark side on her. It was intoxicating, the darkness and power that had seduced him for years, feeding him as he tore through the galaxy. Kylo Ren dropped back to his knees, and put his lips to the tip of her boot, holding it in his hands. He heard her intake a breath. Had she expected him to fight? He ran his large lands up her calf, kissing up the boot to her knee. 

A booted leg kicked out, pushing Kylo back from the throne. He sprawled back as he tasted blood. His head cracked against the stone, and he pushed back up onto his elbows. Darth Vixmae stood, and walked to Ren. Her boot found his chest, pushing him back. Lightning crackled in her fingers as she gazed down at him. 

“That’s enough, my apprentice,” the Emperor called. 

“I’m not done!” Rey shouted back, looking over her shoulder. His appendage withdrew as if she had slapped him, but he didn’t speak again. She pushed her weight into her boot, and Kylo felt his breath pushed out of his lungs as he gasped. Her dark eyes flicked back to him, and she glared down at him. He couldn’t look away from her, her fierceness captivated every inch of him. She lifted her boot and stepped back to survey him. 

They could feel each other, the Dyad in the Force, completely in tune with each other. From their first meeting in the force, there was something special between them. And now, as Darth Vixmae, she understood what it meant.

After a beat, she gave him an imperceptible nod, and the shadow of a smile was replaced by that hard look, the darkness settling over her features like a mask. She gave a look over her shoulder again at Palpatine, his face a twisted grimace between disgust and pride in his apprentice.

“I’m ready,” she said. The Emperor clapped his gnarled hands together and wrung them.

“Kill him, and take your place as the Empress of the Final Order,” he cackled, “Strike down your rival, and end the last of the light that shines in your heart for him.” She turned back to look at the kneeling man in front of her. 

“Yes,” Rey hissed, the lightning springing to her fingers again. In a flash of movement, she turned, the lightning releasing and hitting the Emperor. He screamed, and the Knights of Ren all sprung into action. Two darted to Ben, who was no longer kneeling on the floor. He had reached for one of the lightsabers in the force, but they had already been pulled to the waiting hands of the Emperor. He slashed, the blades igniting and absorbing the deadly lightning from Rey’s fingertips. She relented the attack, hearing Palpatine begin to laugh. The large appendage swung around taking the body wielding two blue lightsabers. 

“The Skywalker line ends today,” he cackled, “and I’ll use the last Skywalkers’ lightsaber to end you both!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a spicier version too, in case y'all are into that.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146934


End file.
